


From Afar

by astianhein



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Founding of Konoha, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, One-Sided Attraction, Warring States Period (Naruto), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astianhein/pseuds/astianhein
Summary: Basically, (Name)'s heartbreaks because of the dense mf that is Madara. But, she got Tobirama's friendship, so she's gonna be fine.(idk wtf i just wrote. this doesn't even have a fucking goal lmao. i always made her cry and i hate myself for that sbxjshhshz)
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

(Name) could hear her heart being torn piece by piece as her lips trembled unconsciously. Dry saliva clogged her throat when her midnight pools saw Madara's smile that was brighter and livelier than she had ever seen before. 

Tobirama, her best friend (surprisingly, since she's an Uchiha), sneaked a glance at her. His lips tugged to frown seeing his friend's face so.. heartbroken and forlorn.

Blinking back the tears, she spoke. "Isn't this great Tobirama? Madara finally found someone he wants to spend his life with!" she exclaimed with force cheer, still staring intently at the Uchiha patriarch and his lover from afar. She had seen the couple from Tobirama's window in his office, and promptly froze in her place. 

She didn't even notice how her voice cracked, how her breath hitched, and how her hands shook. She swallowed thickly, her lips turning up into a genuine, yet broken smile.

"(Name)." Tobirama called out coldly, suddenly placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flickered towards his direction before going back to their previous place.

He sighs, "I am well aware of your feelings." he says plainly, staring at the back of her head. His hand fell down at the sudden slumping and shaking of her shoulders.

"Damn it, Tobirama.. why can't it be me?" she questioned weakly, letting out shaky breaths. "I've been with him his whole fucking life! I was always the only one that stood by him, where did I go wrong?" quiet sobs racked through her body, and Tobirama looked away whilst she tilts her head down.

"Was I inadequate?" she scoffs. "I did everything I could to obtain his love.. yet a woman comes by and snatches his heart like a thief in the night." tears slowly fell down from cheeks and onto the tiled floor. "In the end, everything I did was for naught." she tilts her head up again and observed Madara. 

"Just look at how he smiles whenever he's with her. His eyes never crinkle that way whenever he's talking with anyone." she smiles painfully, looking at the two chatting, down on the Market District.

"And even if I know that he won't reciprocate my feelings, my heart doesn't stop beating erratically whenever he's near. My stomach churns and butterflies invade each and every time we lock eyes."

She wipes her tears hastily and turns away from the window, pale pink lips tugged up into a small smile and she spoke, looking at him straight in the eyes. 

"I'm so fucking in love with him and that sucks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know wtf i am doing.

(Name) trudged back to the Uchiha Compound in a leisurely pace, hands going into her pockets as she takes a look at her surroundings. She had eaten dinner at Tobirama's place and he had (miraculously) hung out with her as if he didn't have mountains of paperwork to attend to.

The arched entrance to her compound came into view, the crest of her clan was proudly attached to the middle of the arch. She lets out a small sigh of exhaustion before taking out the small scroll from her pouch and making her way to the clan head's house.

Her throat dried up for the second time this day and she clicked her tongue. She's just going to deliver a scroll to her clan head, that's all. When she finally reached the front door, she knocked three times before hurried footsteps resonated from the other side.

The wooden door opened to reveal Izuna, he opened the door wider and beamed at her. "(Name)!" he exclaimed, his eyes noticeably getting brighter. "Come in!" 

And so she did, though she did not intend to. She sat down on the sofa absentmindedly, and crossed her legs. "I'm here to deliver a scroll to Madara, from Hokage-sama." she stated plainly, careful not to show the haste in her voice.

"Oh, he's with Fumiko-san." he grimaced slightly, to which she chuckles faintly at.

"Hm? Is that so? Just pass it on to him then." she replies calmly and places the scroll on the coffee table, ignoring the sinking of her stomach. Izuna observes her quietly, before frowning.

"Why don't you eat dinner with us?" he suggested, and Madara and Fumiko emerged from the hallway. The elder Uchiha was about to agree, but she had already spoken..

"Nah. I already ate with Tobirama." her eyes squints as she smiles bashfully. "Gotta go, see you later." As she was about to stand up, her gaze flickers towards the couple and she sends them a small nod before leaving her seat and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wtf is this

Once, (Name) had asked what Madara's ideal woman was. He had looked her weirdly, she just shrugged in response and grinned at him. He seemed to contemplate it before speaking,

"Hm.. someone that could give me a challenge." he smirked as he tapped his chin in thought. "And perhaps someone who is delicate and feminine."

(Name) bit her lip and looked away. She knew she was already a challenge, for she was a ninja almost on equal prowess to him. The female Uchiha was confident in everything she did, whether it be politics, fighting, or even something as simple as cooking.

But somehow, in the latter part of his answer... her confidence died down and she was left with doubt plaguing her mind. She's learned not to be delicate, for she is a kunoichi. She isn't feminine since she cares not for being a lady.

She is a kunoichi, not a lady. 

But she said, 'fuck that shit.'. Her stubbornness is bigger than her doubts, because she will make him look at her for being her.

Not what he wants.

It's only ideals anyway.

Now, maybe she shouldn't have thought like that. Dull midnight orbs followed Madara and his lover's movements, her heart clenching at the sight of their hands intertwined with each other.

What was so challenging about her after all? Was Madara challenged by the length of her hair? Her intelligence? Her beauty? What was it that intrigued the great Uchiha Madara to the pulchritudinous woman beside him? 

Hm.. maybe she should've just quit being a kunoichi and started learning how to behave like a tamed beast? She scoffed and shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

What was the point of gaining his love, yet not being happy at all with how she earned it? 

Sacrifice her passion? Her job? Sacrifice?

She calls that bullshit. Maybe it's her pride talking, or it might be selfishness of wanting two things at once.

But.. perhaps she could give up on him? She'd still be happy and find another person to love. More than she did for Madara.

(She knows that she will never love anyone like she does to Madara, but she still wants to believe it anyway.)

"Still wanting to hurt yourself multiple times, I see." a sarcastic voice said behind her and she didn't need to turn around to identify who it was.

She rolled her eyes, "It's their first anniversary, isn't it?" she smiled faintly, uncaring for Tobirama's sarcasm. "It's incredibly astonishing that it's my 18th year of hoping."

"For all your intelligence, you're a fool." the albino remarked, visibly miffed at her feelings (and taste).

She laughs exuberantly, "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i make bold and italic letters here? im new lmao

The first time (Name) and Tobirama met was when the Senju and Uchiha clan agreed on the peace treaty and decided to build a village, Konohagakure no Sato.

They've seen each other multiple times since being Madara's right hand (wo)man, she's also in charge of paperwork. Somehow, they got into an office together. Everything was strangely civil.

He didn't glare at her, he just glanced at her with wariness that was notably evident in his eyes. And she didn't mind at all, because she honestly feels the same way but doesn't really bother to make it visible.

One day, Madara came to visit her.

Her eyes widened fractionally and she stood abruptly from her seat, sending a few sheets of papers scattering to the floor.

"Madara! I didn't know you were going to visit." she exclaimed, deftly evading the fallen paperwork and making her way to her clan head.

"Hm.. I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable." he said, his eyes slowly moving to her officemate's figure. "After all, you're in the same room as him." he continues, voice mildly laced with venom as he spoke of Tobirama.

She clicked her tongue and bonked him in the head (much to Tobirama's surprise). "I can handle myself, thank you very much." Madara glared at her, albeit there was no ill intent.

"Tch. Whatever. Now that I see that you're fine with how things are, I'll be taking my leave." he declared with a sulking tone. And before she could speak, he was gone in a shunshin.

She lets out a defeated sigh, and then goes to pick up the scattered sheets of paper littering the floor. As she was about to pick up the last one, Tobirama uttered a question (more like suspicion) that made her froze.

"You like him, don't you?" 

In the blink of an eye, she was in front of Tobirama, glaring at him like there was no tomorrow and grabbing him by the collar. Her cheeks were scarlet and burning, the albino doesn't know if it's from embarrassment or anger. Nevertheless, he smirked.

"So, I was right." he huffed and yanked her hand away from his shirt. "It was painfully obvious with the way your eyes lit up and your body language."

"Your crush is dense." he stated plainly, watching how her cheeks darkened even more and a variety of expressions showing in her face.

Finally, she spoke. "C-Crush?! I do not like the leader of my clan!" she denied defiantly, puffing her cheeks like a child and furrowing her eyebrows.

Tobirama covered the lower half of his face with his hand, before chuckling.

"I should do this more often..." he thought in amusement before freezing and shaking his head.

This is the start of their beautiful friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

"I've loved you for a long time, Madara. Please give me a chance to prove that I could stand beside you." 24 year old (Name) rehearsed in front of a mirror with a determined look painted over her face.

She took a deep breath and nodded, as if to convince herself that her childhood crush will react positively (and not avoid her, hopefully.).

The female Uchiha exited her house and jumped from roof to roof towards the park, the loud thumping of her heart indicates the anxiousness she feels as crisp cold air bit into her lungs that morning.

Her feet silently stepped down onto the ground and her eyes locked onto the tall figure with an unruly hair, Madara smiled at her like never before.

Yet, her stomach sank in dread.

"(Name)." he called her coolly, beckoning for her to sit beside him at one of the benches.

She complied, "You said you got something to tell me?" she began, her sweaty palms making contact with the smooth fabric of her pants.

"You too, right?" he asked. "You can go first."

"Hm? No! No!" she held her hands up and waved them frantically. "Y-You can go first! Mine isn't anything important."

"Bullshit. Your feelings aren't important?" a small part of her mind chides, which she skillfully ignores.

Madara stared at her before speaking slowly, but his tone was something she hadn't heard before.

It could compare to a flower blooming my the Shodaime Hokage's chakra.

"Lady Fumiko, the woman I am courting... has finally agreed to be my lover."

And just like that, her posture became rigid and her body suddenly felt like lead. She abruptly stood up, facing away from him.

"Oh? Good for you!" she forced out a laugh. "Don't mind what I was about to say, okay? It really wasn't important."Her voice was on the verge of breaking, yet she hold strong. "I need to fill out more paperwork, excuse me."

Then, she ran.

"Fuck. I didn't even know he was courting someone." she mused, laughing at the incredulity of her situation and how she's only realizing that she never stood a chance from the start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wtf was with that ending? what is wrong with me lmao

"Congratulations to the two of you. I hope your relationship stays strong and healthy." (Name)'s voice echoed throughout the reception. "Don't leave me hanging and make me an aunt already, alright?" she joked, earning a few laughs from the wedding invitees.

"I'll let Izuna take the stage." she declared, already going down the platform as fast as possible for them not to see her glassy eyes and her swollen lip from biting it until it bled.

Once she returned to the shadows, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she hastily tried to wipe them, but they just kept on falling down until a hand grabbed her arm and teleported the two of them. 

She immediately who it was

."Sorry you had to drag me out of there." she chuckled, but it sounded bitter and strained. Tobirama grimaced at her before pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Tsk. I didn't want to be there either way." he scoffed, and she hit his chest playfully. She wraps her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek on his sturdy chest and hearing the steady beats of his heart.

After 9 years of friendship with the Senju, they seemed to have grown closer. The villagers have already mistook them for lovers so many times, yet they deny it every single time a rumor arises.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked, breaking off from the hug and frowning at the messy state of Tobirama's clothes. 

The albino waved her off, "We're in the garden, just beside the wedding's reception." he replied plainly, walking beside her as they made their way back to the main hall.

In the distance, Madara and his wife's voice could be heard, speaking softly to each other, sharing phrases of love and words of sweetness. They must've gone out of the reception too.

(Name) clutched Tobirama's sleeve, making the albino look down at her. His ruby eyes shone in understanding, calloused hands took her grip away from his sleeve and encased it with his own.

It's not romantic, not at all. It's simply his way of showing support to her, his way of assuring her that he's right beside her.

Her hand tightened around his, and she beamed at him.

They trudged on the stone path together, talking and joking in (Name)'s part, listening and chuckling in Tobirama's part. Two pairs of eyes directed at them, specifically their hands. One in delight, and one in shock. 

Madara's eyes were wide in astonishment, he had known that the two were close, yet he didn't know it was this close.

Holding hands were for lovers, after all.

Yes, he was aware of the rumors circulating around them. But they had always denied it, so he was certain it was the truth and he could breathe properly.

Something deep inside Madara's heart, in his very being... broke. It shattered in a million pieces and it rang through his ears. And he doesn't know what that is, but it left him empty and hollow.


End file.
